


Mikey's Always Right

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [12]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: There's a reason they tell you to use protection, kids. Now Gerard's got a baby on his already full plate, and he's not sure how Frank is gonna feel about it.





	Mikey's Always Right

“Frankie…don’t tease me so much.”

Gerard giggled and hummed as Frank nibbled along his neck, carrying him into the bedroom. His boyfriend could be such a horny little toad sometimes, rubbing up on him on stage and everything. A little extra silly with drinks tonight, he knew where all this was leading.

“Mmm…you take your medicine, lovey?” Frank asked, running his hand up Gerard’s shirt as he laid him down.

“You know I’m outta those,” Gerard purred. “You gotta wear th’ condom.”

“But I don’ wanna,” Frank whined, grinding down against him. “I want it now…like for real.”

Gerard moaned softly, arching up at him. 

“Mmm…okay…is gonna be okay.” Gerard gripped his arm. “Fuck…Frankie, okay, okay, jus’ do it.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Frank smirked, leaning down and giving him a passionate kiss. 

Gerard and Frank definitely had a fun night, though they were both hungover the next morning. Gerard hadn’t thought well enough about the consequences. Come one fateful morning several weeks later, he’d realize the gravity of what he’d done.

***

“What is this?”

Gerard looked up from his ramen, almost choking when he saw what his brother was holding. Mikey was standing there, a pamphlet from Planned Parenthood in his hand, and a medical folder that it was taped to. Shit…Gerard had been found out.

“U-Uh…it’s not mine?” Gerard tried weakly.

“Gerard, what the heck were you thinking?” Mikey crossed his arms. “You didn’t take your pills and you didn’t use protection? You know you’re a carrier! What’s Frank gonna think?”

“I-I don’t know…that’s why I’m not gonna tell him.” Gerard looked down, sniffling a little. “I-I can’t tell him…Mikey, we’re just taking off, I’ll ruin everything for him.”

“Hey, easy.” Mikey sat down across from him, taking his hand. “Look, I understand you’re nervous, and it’s still ultimately your choice to keep it or not, but…Frank at least deserves to know.”

“…you’re right.” Gerard sighed and nodded. “Thanks, Mikes. I needed the boost.”

“That’s what brothers are for.” Mikey gave him a crooked smile and stood up. “Good luck with Frank. Just let me know if I need to castrate him for you.”

Gerard giggled a little, watching Mikey walked out. He sighed softly. Frank did at least deserve to know what was going on. What if he actually wanted a kid?

“G, you in here?”

Gerard’s eyes widened and he quickly stashed the paperwork. Frank walked in and smiled, sitting across from him.

“Ooh, ramen.” Frank nodded. “Solid lunch choice. Ever tried adding an egg to it?”

“Uh…no?” Gerard took another bite, a little confused. 

“Try it sometime.” Frank sipped some soda. “Anyways, what’s up?”

“Not…not much.” Gerard stirred his leftover noodles a bit. “Uh…so do you like kids, Frank?”

“Yeah, love ‘em.” Frank grinned. “They’re so punk rock, the mess making and the tantrums. They scream like little bitches too.”

Gerard laughed at that, shaking his head. That was one way to put it. Maybe Frank might be open to it after all.

“You fancy yourself a badass dad, then?” Gerard followed, nibbling another bite.

“I wouldn’t be a very good dad.” Frank was quiet for a minute, then looked up smiling. “I’d be a fucking party dad.”

“I can see that.” Gerard bit his lip a little. “So, like…when do you see yourself wanting a baby?”

“Well, uh…hm.” Frank scratched his head. “Maybe when I get a little more settled? Like, fix up my house, get off tour and all.”

“S-So not yet.”

Frank looked over, confused, as Gerard nervously poked at his bowl.

“Gerard, what’s with all the baby talk?” Frank took his hand. “Do…do you wanna have a baby?”

“I mean…not really but…what if we were having one?” Gerard’s hand was shaking a little in Frank’s grasp.

“Honey, calm down.” Frank squeezed his hand. “Please, just tell me what’s wrong. We can make it better.”

“I…Frank…” Gerard swallowed a little, starting to feel nauseous. “I need…I have to get up.”

“Wha…G?” Frank watched as Gerard yanked his hand away before taking off towards the bus bathroom. He hadn’t even stood up from the table and he could already hear the retching, making him cringe. Frank shyly wandered to the door, knocking softly.

“G?” He shifted a little on his feet. “You…you need anything?”

“M'okay,” Gerard promised, groaning a little and holding his stomach with one hand. “Just…had to get it out.”

“Right.” Frank wandered in, trying not to breathe too much and kneeling beside his bandmate.

Gerard leaned on him a little, pale sweaty skin against his Misfits shirt. Frank put his arm around him, rubbing his side softly. He didn’t like this. Was Gerard sick?

“You gonna be okay, Gerard?” Frank asked, kissing Gerard’s greasy hair.

“Yeah…s'just the morning sickness…it’ll go away soon.” 

“Oh, okay, just…morning sickness?” Frank looked down at Gerard, blinking a few times. “G…”

“I’m pregnant, Frankie.”

Frank exhaled slowly, letting it hit him. Pregnant…so he was a party dad after all. 

“When did this happen?” Frank asked.

“A few months back…we were both wasted.” Gerard rested a hand on his belly. “Not showing or anything yet, but I’m sure that’ll come before long.”

“Well damn.” Frank nodded. “Uh…so…are-are you gonna keep it? Like, I’d be totally down, but if you don’t want it yet, I understand-”

“You’d wanna be a dad?” Gerard looked at him. 

“Of course I would be.” Frank put his arms around G, hands resting on Gerard’s tummy. “I’ll take such good care of you and this little guy, or girl, make sure you got everything you need. Lots of treats and massages and cuddles and kisses-”

“Alright, alright.” Gerard smiled. “You’re convinced me, Frank. Let’s have a baby.”

“Yes!”

Frank hugged Gerard, rocking him a little. He could hardly wait, and now neither could G. The only thing he wasn’t looking forward to was the next time he saw Mikey. He knew the first thing he was going to hear was those four magic words: 

“I told you so”.


End file.
